The Unsuspecting Naru Chan
by Ying Yang Twins
Summary: What happens if Naruto had to do a favor for Kakashi. Then Naruto used Sexy no Jitsu to just help... But it becomes a whole big misunderstanding if Sasuke sees him when kakashi try to do his little experiment! Will the first glance become true love....
1. Chapter 1 Sexy No Jitsu

I hope you enjoy my very first story! Please review!

The Unsuspecting Naru- Chan

Chapter 1 Sexy no Jitsu

_At the training area in the Forest_

On a bright sunny afternoon, 3 years later after the Chunin Exam Team 7had just finished training where no one can interrupt them. (For your reference they are 16 years old.) As they lay down on the grass the breeze brushed against their faces. But suddenly out of nowhere Sakura said "Since we are on the subject, my birthday is tomorrow so I hope to get presents from you!"

"What the hell, since when were we on the subject?" as Sasuke thought to himself.

"O.k., I can't wait I will give you the best gift that you will ever have!" said Naruto cheerfully with a thumbs up.

"What ever dope…." said Sasuke while leaving into the dark as Sakura followed.

"Hey stop calling me a dope! Someday, I'll be the last one laughing…" he said in a quiet tone.

_Kakashi and Naruto alone at the training area _

A half an hour had passed since Sakura and Sasuke had left.

Kakashi was reading his favourite book…Icha Icha Paradise but suddenly Naruto had rudely interrupted Kakashi's focus on his little perverted book.

He asked "Why do you always have to read that anyway?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Just because… Oh yeah! Since you're here, do me a favour. ☺" Kakashi said totally avoiding the book question.

"What do you want? It better not be something weird…"Naruto said while acting suspicious.

"Uhhh umm… well just help me try on some clothes so I can get a good idea what to get for Sakura's birthday..." But little does Naruto know that in Kakashi's perverted mind he just wants to fill his sick fantasy.

"What! Why me, ask someone else, YOU DON'T SEE ME HAVING ANY TITS. I'm a boy for crying out loud, it better not be dresses or bathing suits!" he said

"Fine, but if you don't want to help me you'll miss a chance to eat ramen." said the sensei in a persuasive voice.

"Damn you BASTARD! Fine! I'll help, but I'm not going out like this and lose all dignity as a man, especially wearing girlish clothes in front of practically everyone."

So then, Naruto used Sexy no Jitsu and transformed into a pretty blonde with long, silky hair and a pig tail on each side. Her smooth and tan skin had 3 whiskers on each side of her face and changed into a regular blue jeans and a white t- shirt so no one would notice him from his usual bright orange clothes (hopefully). After the change, Kakashi and Naruto went off to the mall. As they were walking there Kakashi said "You should stay as a girl, that's when people can actually tolerate you."

"You sick…!" the blonde said. (as he mumbles curses)

"What? I'm a man and I have needs!" Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone (As if he doesn't know what he is doing to Naruto)

Naruto then gives Kakashi a disgusted face while his sensei was ooing and aahing at his girlish body figure.

"Would you stop that hentai! And you know that's ganna be your new nickname for you… anyway we are here…" said Naruto

"Where?" (As if the pervert didn't know)

"AT THE MALL! GOD DAMMIT! Geez it's like being with a retarded kid…"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2 At the Mall

Sorry for not posting earlier but you see I had school work to do which REALLY SUCKS!

Kakashi: Oh, really! I can be a personal tutor for you… (Secretly scheming wondering what he should do in my closet)

Ying Yang Twins: -- No, thank you… I can do just fine (as I shook my head)

Sakura and Naruto: Pervert sensei!

Sasuke as he thought to himself: What did I ever do to be in this team… sighing

-----------------------------------------------------

Thanks you guys! I really appreciate your reviews… but more reviews please!

------------------------------------------------------

So far in the story Naruto used Sexy no Jitsu to transform into a girl hoping that no one would recognize him, to help his sensei pick out a good gift. "It must be an extravagant present to go through all this trouble" but Naruto still feels that his birthday present would be the best ever given… So now let's see what more awaits the poor blond. …☻

Chapter 2 At the Mall 

As Kakashi and Naruto walked to the elevator they read a notice saying "Out Of Service"

So, they had to go up the stairs to the 30th floor since the elevator is broken. As Kakashi and Naruto were walking up the flights of stairs they were practically out of breath.

(To break the silence) Naruto then said "Damn! How much more stairs do I have to go up before I get myself a heart attack!"

Kakashi just ignored him since he was so into reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hey, hentai! Stop ignoring me! If you want me to help you, you better listen to what I'm telling you!"

A small pause still continued from Kakashi since his face was red with a bit of blood running down his nose.

"Ugh… why do I even bother?" as Naruto rolled his eyes feeling annoyed

"Why are all the lights out all of a sudden?" Naruto thought

Finally at the 30th floor

Naruto and Kakashi had then tried to open the grey steel door as the officer on the other side was about to do a lock down. As the officer noticed there was someone on the other side pulling to get in, he said "How did you get in here…are you a thief!"

"Hold on we are not thieves we are just here to buy a present…" as Naruto was felling a bit confused.

(There are notorious thieves around malls trying to steal everything and cops have been after the unknown gang for a long time.)

But the officer wasn't listening to Naruto's explanation since he was too busy calling for back up on his radio "I need back up! I found the notorious thieves on the 30th floor do you copy!"

"O.k. we're on our way!"

"Uh Oh…" the both of them thought

"I got you now you thieves!" said the officer as he tried to go cuff them

As the officer took his cuffs out, the first thing that came to Naruto's mind was farting. This made a sound as if a motorcycle was tearing through the sound barrier. When he farted it made such a stench that was unbearable. Then Kakashi came out of nowhere and punched the officer through the yellowish fog since he felt that it was a chance to knock him out (which was no need, since the smell of Naruto's gas was enough to break one acre of land into the 7 continents). This really happened!

Once the officer took a breath he fainted automatically while being punch simultaneously by Kakashi.

"Aw man that was sick! What did you eat? Well anyway let's get back to business Naruto" Kakashi said while coughing constantly as he walked over to the section with exotic dresses.

"Why don't we just give up now and come back tomorrow?" Naruto said taking deep breaths of air since he was still out of breath from the stairs.

"Hey, do you want your ramen or not! Besides, it is a chance to get it for free it's practically a shopping spree…. and we can get unlimited amount of things we wanted." as the pervert made a mischievous face.

"Then, are you that notorious thief they were talking about!"

"….."As Kakashi shift his eyes suspiciously.

"… what kind of role model are you?" as Naruto shook his in disappointment

"Hey we are wasting precious time talking, let's pick a gift quickly…" as Kakashi avoided the subject.

The both of them went to business as Kakashi went to the exotic section while Naruto went to the army like outfits used for camouflage. (As you noticed Naruto and Kakashi had totally different tastes for Sakura's present.) Then Kakashi called for Naruto to come over to his side and try out a dress that was black with straps where it's halfway up to the thigh and a black collar with a rose on the side. It also came with a pair of black knee Hi- boots.

"Hey, how about this outfit it's much better for moving around! It's better than having Sakura wear half of an unfinished dress isn't it?" Naruto said trying to get out of wearing the dress Kakashi chose. The outfit Naruto chose was an outfit that the military would wear (which has multiple green colors with a pair of black boots).

"Naruto! This is a gift for Sakura's birthday not a celebration for her joining the army… it's my choice on what gift I want to give to her after all."

"Fine!" as Naruto pouted "But I'll end up having the best gift anyway" as the blond murmured to himself.

Naruto then went into the changing room to try out the dress out for Kakashi.

"Done yet Naruto? Come out…" said Kakashi impatiently

"Just wait… I seem to always be doing these weird missions"

"Do you need me to help; you know that I'll gladly do it for any beautiful women in distress…"

"No Thanks! Fine I'll come out…." As the blond felt a bit embarrassed.

As Naruto came out of the dressing room, 10 officers came up to the 30th floor. Some fainted from the lingering fart, the surviving officers called for more back up saying "Mayday, mayday an officer is down! Bring gas masks and special aid." Now the only 5 officers that were left were approaching the so called "thieves."

"Stay right there thieves! You better not move!" said the officers as they were running toward the 2 figures (as if the two would stay still meaning Kakashi and Naruto)

"Holy Crap!" Kakashi and Naruto said at the same time

They both ran around the floor trying to get away from them. But sadly for Naruto the officers saw him and came into a hypnotic trans as their face became violet red while drool ran down from their mouths and blood ran down their nose.

"What the heck is wrong with you… pervert!" Naruto said with a worried look as the officers cornered him.

The officers had then took their hands out which made them look like they were drawn to Naruto by a special force as if they were trying to touch a beauty.

Naruto: "I'M A DUDE! YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST SICK!"

But then Naruto noticed he was still in his girl form wearing the black dress which matched with his figure.

"SHIT! HELP ME KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto said as he thought about changing back into a guy… but he couldn't do it since he still believes he can save his pride even though he is swarmed by men…

Sadly the perverted Kakashi was not listening since he in his own world at the swimsuit section trying to decide which bikini should he get for himself as his mind filled with fantasies about Icha Icha Paradise. 

In Kakshi's imagination while Naruto fends for himself

Characters:

Kakashi is the main character of Icha Icha Paradise

A Crowd of beautiful women

Icha Icha Paridise Kakashi Style (begins)

On a bright day, at the beach, Kakashi went to an outdoor bar wearing a blackish- blue trunk and his mask that he always wore. He also had a six pack. There were only women who wore bikinis. The crowd of beautiful women would then swarm all around Kakashi trying to get close. (It seems that Kakashi is popular with the ladies…) Each of the girls would serve whatever Kakashi wanted. Some even fainted when he talked. Two girls would fan him with those big feathers and others would give messages and feed him grape…

Back to Naruto

"Geez! Guess I have to depend on myself!"

As the officers came closer to Naruto, he used the replacement technique where he would become a mannequin. Thankfully the officers are still distracted at the corner…

"Kakashi sensei, Lets go!" Naruto said

But Kakashi was still in his own world. During that moment Kakashi's face looked like the officers from before that Naruto just evaded. They both had red faces and drool running down their mouth… which gave Naruto the goose bumps.

"Geez, Kakashi can't you at least act like a grown up for once…" Naruto said annoyed.

Naruto then dragged Kakashi by the collar. He then jumped out through the store window while the sensei cried to himself since he didn't get the chance to snatch at least one swimsuit. Luckily the officers still didn't notice anything…

"Let me go back in to get a swimsuit please!" Kakashi said while sobbing

"No! Are you trying to have us arrested! We are lucky that they didn't catch us!" Naruto said

"But you can just distract them with Sexy no Jitsu while I get it…" said the sensei annoyingly

"No is no!" as the blond had shivers going down his spine

"Fine!" said Kakashi as he kept silent but still mad.

After 30 minutes 

"Oh! Yeah you owe me ramen!" said Naruto

"You get no ramen since I don't have a present for Sakura."

"How about this black dress I'm wearing?"

"No, I decided it's not the present I want to give her and besides it looks good on you…" said Kakashi as he was giggling

"I don't want this!" said Naruto

"Why not? Do you feel guilty about not paying thief…" Kakashi said as he taunts Naruto

"Hey, I didn't steal this!"

"What do you call it then, huh?" said Kakashi with a smirk surfacing on his face

"Ugh… just forget it then, I'll just keep it then…"

"What do you mean you'll keep it..."said Kakashi obnoxiously

"… SHUT UP! Just leave this subject alone!" Naruto said as felt embarrassed

"Haha… I've won this argument." said Kakashi childly

Naruto then just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Naruto lets meet at the training ground before anyone gets their and you still have to help me choose a gift."

"Whatever….but you better get me ramen after this!"

As Naruto and Kakashi were jumping tree to tree Sasuke noticed two figures.

"Hmm… that looks familiar…" Sasuke thought to himself wondering who they were.

To be Continued….

Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think of it. I appreciate your opinions very much. There is more to come… so please be patient.


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey

Ying Yang Twins: Ah… another chapter. Hope you would enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!

Kakashi: In this story do I get to have a crush?

Ying Yang Twins: Hmm… how about no… this is about Naruto you know…

Kakashi: Come on!

Ying Yang Twins: no

Kakashi: PLEASE!

Ying Yang Twins: Let me think about it… no and beside you are holding up the story!

Sakura: Yeah! I want to know what kind of presents I'm getting! Hurry up!

Ying Yang Twins: sorry guys... Let's get to the story now…

Chapter 3 The Journey 

5 am in the Morning

As the sun rose, Naruto's alarm clock rang. (For reference Naruto is in his boy form.)

"Ugh… it's already time…" Naruto said as he yawned, feeling aggravated.

Naruto then got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom and got ready. He then walks toward his closet wondering about what he should wear. Naruto starts to rummage through the draw as he was throwing every piece of clothing which created a big mess.

"What should I wear! I defiantly know that I have to transform into a girl today… I can't wear my usual clothes though…" Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto starts to walk toward the bed and see an outfit that was "stolen" last night on the floor.

An idea came to Naruto "This would be good to wear, it's the only feminine one I have!"

Naruto then used Sexy no Jitsu again and slipped into the Black short dress and the black collar that had a small red rose attached to it on the side. He also wore a pair of black knee high boots. As you can see this is the only girly outfit that Naruto has since he isn't a cross dresser. Naruto then, walked out of his home and left for the training ground to meet with Kakashi. On Naruto's way there a crowd of men surrounded the poor blond. These men had a perverted face which gave Naruto the creeps.

"Hello young lady, you seem to be alone would you like me to get you a drink?" said the 80 year old as he drooled uncontrollably like everyone else.

"Oh! Yuck!" Naruto said in disgust as he starts to run away.

The chase began… Naruto ran almost 5 miles to get away from them, even the 80 year old chased him and he was one of the very few guys who lasted the longest.

Huff…Huff… "Geez! These people have no life or even self control!" Naruto thought tiredly.

Naruto has finally arrived at the training ground as he waits for Kakashi.

2 Hours later 

"Where is he!" Naruto said yelling as he gets more frustrated by the second.

"Might as well spend the time doing something else… I should've known Kakashi wouldn't be here on time as usual even though I'm the one who's helping him!" Naruto thought angrily as he began to walk around into the forest without looking at where he is walking. As time past by, the girl version of Naruto suddenly heard a man yell out:

"Here she is! Everyone catch her!"

"What the… Naruto notices a crowd coming closer OH SHIT! DAMN THEY ARE SUCH PERSITSTANT PEOPLE!" Naruto starts to run away once again. As Naruto runs deeper and deeper into the unfamiliar forest he eventually bumps into a boy who has greyish eyes, long black hair and porcelain skin.

"Oh sorry… I got to go!" Naruto said as he panted heavily trying to escape from his pursuers.

The first time that Neji saw the girl version of Naruto had left him standing, confused as men followed after her.

"Who was that?" Neji thought.

Back to Naruto's situation 

"Did I lose them?" Naruto said as he looked around hiding behind a tree.

sigh … Finally lost them Naru's now relieved

"... Hey, hold on. What is this place? How did I get here? Wait… I'm LOST!" Naruto started panicking

"What am I going to do!" Naruto took a moment to calm down and took a deep breath. "First things first I have to retrace my steps." Naruto thinks for a couple of seconds and then goes crazy as he soon realizes he can't remember anything. He begins to panic.

"What am I going to do! How am I going to get back?"

After a few moments later Naruto hears leaves rustling. The blond starts to think that it's the mob of guys who found him again.

"Holy Shit! They found me again!"

Not knowing what or who was rustling the leaves Naruto began to run away, yelling with instinct. He just ran deeper and deeper into the darkest part of the forest.

Back at the Leaves

A little white, small creature that have two long ears came out from the bushes and saw Naruto running and yelling thinking that "she" has gone insane.

"AHHH! Where am I!" Naruto said as he ran continuously around the forest trying to look for the training area.

Eventually Naruto ran into Neji as he was training. Neji looked at Naruto (the girl version).

"(To himself) I finally found someone! (To Neji) Neji do you know where is Kakashi at?" Naruto asked

Neji looked at "her" oddly.

"How do you know my name?" Neji asked as he had a suspicious face on.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You know me I'm Naru…finally realizing that he is still in his girl form (to himself) Oh shit! (Back to Neji) Well Uhh… I know you from Uhh… Naruto."

"Oh really… what relations do you have with Naruto?" Neji said

"…" Naruto starts to sweat under pressure

"I'm listening." Neji replied eagerly to hear Naruto's response.

"Uhhh…I… I'm Naruto's cousin. Yeah! Naruto's cousin."

"Uh… huh…whatever anyway I got to go."

"Why would a girl like her look for Kakashi? Neji wondered. Neji then started to imagine some ideas about what Kakashi is going to do to "her"

While Neji was thinking Naruto begins to walk away and find a path that hopefully leads to the training area but unexpectedly hear noises coming out from behind the trees. Naruto walks closer to it and sees a glimpse of a shinny object that flashes into Naruto's eyes for a moment.

"What was that!" Naruto said curiously

Suddenly a dark tall shadow moved quickly toward "her" which worried the blond.

"Who are you?"

The dark, tall shadow then comes out from the dark. This figure had glasses and white hair.

"Kabuto?... Is that you, why aren't you with Orchimaru?" said Naruto as he went into combat mode.

"First of all, how do you know my name?''

"Huh…what are you talking about you realizing that he's still in his girl from yet again (To himself) Oh… damn almost forgot well uhh…I know about you from Naruto." Naruto said quickly

"Oh really? He seems to be chatter box isn't he?"

"What! I'm not… I mean he is not a chatter box!"

"You act like he is you."

"Well for your information I'm not him anyway have you seen Kakashi by any chance?"

"No, now go away."

"You don't need to be so rude about it!" Naruto said

Once again Naruto starts to walk into the forest until he sees a girl tripping on a small rock in front of him. This girl has grey eyes, short blue hair that seems to be very shy.

"Hinata!... Why are you here?" Naruto said in a surprised tone

"H- How d-do y-you kn-know m-my n-name?"

"… Well don't worry yourself about who I am but do you know where is Kakashi at?

"Ka- Kakashi? W-Well I-I s-saw h-him b-but I-I d-don't re- remember w-where I w-was wh- when I- I s-saw h-him Go-Gomen."

"Oh no that's okay, well I got to go thanks anyway."

Naruto starts to run off as he yells "Where the hell am I?"

As he continually yelled, lost his breath and bumped into a red headed boy who seems to have a Chinese character on his forehead saying love.

"Ouch who was that!" Naruto said as he looked up to whoever he bumped into.

This boy looked down at the blond.

"Gaara... What are you doing here?"

"Who told you my name! Who sent you here?" Gaara said with anger since he was found at his hideout.

""What? Nobody sent me I'm just trying to look for Kakashi… Go you know where he is by any chance?" said Naruto as "she sweat dropped

Gaara then felt suspicious and eager for Naruto to get out of his hideout.

"Oh really… what is your relationship with Kakashi about?"

"Why should I tell you? All you have to say is if you've seen him or not."

"If you don't tell me you'll feel the wrath of my desert coffin." Said Gaara as he was getting ready to perform the jitsu

"Okay, Okay I'll tell just put your hand down. He's just someone I know and he asked me to do a favour for him but I ended up getting lost since I had to escape from several people."

"Mmm…hmmm…interesting…Sorry I don't know where he's at."

"What! Then why did you ask me so many questions for! You know what just forget it I need to go!" Naruto said in a frustrated tone

Gaara just watched Naruto leave in a hissy fit. When Naruto finally left Gaara went back to whatever he was doing behind the bushes which seems to be a secret. After a while Naruto saw Rock Lee standing there as if he was trying to look for someone. "She" began to hope that Rock Lee might know something so "she" walked up to him.

"Excuse me… Do you know where Kakashi is at?"

Rock Lee then turned his head and looked at Naruto.

"You're looking for Kakashi?"

"Yes. Do you know where he's at?"

"Well yes, in a matter of fact I do."

"Really! Where is he?" said Naruto excitedly

"You want to know that badly. Rock Lee's face looked very sneaky as if he was planning something odd for poor Naruto to do"

Naruto wondered what that face meant. But he said yes anyway. By the time Naruto said this Rock Lee's face became dark, with a big evil smile and sparkling eyes which gave Naruto the creeps.

"Well… you have to help me take pictures of myself doing several different poses. I need to gives these to my beloved Sakura- chan soon. Today's her birthday you know and I know she's going to love them all. But thank god you're here I needed someone to help me do this. I can't do it all alone you know. Everyone that I asked said no and left quickly which was odd since I saw them just lying down resting peacefully a moment ago. When we're finished I'll tell you what you need to know."

"What! You're gonna make me do this!" Naruto's face began to look as if the holocaust was about to occur at any moment

"Well if you want to find out where Kakashi is you'll have to."

(To Himself)" It's not like Sakura-chan is going to like it, all she thinks about is Sasuke this and Sasuke that!" But he sucked it up and tried his best not to lose consciousness as Lee was striking thousands of different poses.

30 minutes later 

"Finally! That's it right?" Naruto said desperately as if he was finally freed from hell's wrath.

"Yes that's all; it wasn't that bad is it?"

"Oh…Uh… no not at all." Naruto said as his eyes moved side to side.

"So where is Kakashi?"

"He's right over there." Said Lee as he was pointing straight to his right. Naruto look at where he pointed at and saw a small figure which looked like Kakashi reading his book.

"What! He was that close! So I didn't have to do that for you in the first place!" Naruto said in terror as his body became stone like, the jaw fell to the ground and the background was darkish blue as snow came down.

"Don't blame me for your inability to look around close enough. But at least you helped me right?" Lee said cheerfully as he held out all the pictures in his hand that was taken just a moment ago.

"…" Naruto was just speechless but "she eventually started to walk over to Kakashi.

Finally arriving at the training area once again 

"Hey Kakashi" said Naruto casually

"Don't hey me! You came late. It's already 1:00 pm!"

"You shouldn't be the one talking since your always late! Anyway sorry I guess… I was side tracked by interrupted by Kakashi"

"Whatever… I guess you're at that age already…(he said sarcastically) but you must learn how to control yourself! (Then serious mode) So let's head to the mall quickly!"

Naruto and Kakashi began to walk; as they were walking Kakashi said "I see you're wearing that stolen dress, it looks good on you crroossddrreesseerrr…start to laugh."

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A CROSSDRESSER, I JUST WORE THIS BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY GIRLY OUTFIT THAT I HAVE!"

After Naruto's sudden out burst the people around them began to stare and look at them oddly.

"Now look at what you did, everyone is staring at us." said Kakashi teasingly. "Now if you just didn't deny that you like to play dress up as a hobby, none of this would've happened."

"I'm not denying! You know what I don't have to help you if you're gonna keep treating me like this!"

"Alright…alright I'll cut back on teasing okay and besides if you don't help me I won't treat you to free ramen."

"Argh…fine. It's a draw okay anyway we are here. Let's just hurry up. I can't stand staying as a girl forever."

"It doesn't seem like it Naruto. You ever kept that dress." Kakashi said tauntingly.

"Hey… I told you why I kept it! This is the only girly outfit that I have!"

"Mmm…hmm…interesting." Kakashi said as his eyes looked at Naruto suspiciously.

"Stop looking at me like that! Let's just get this over with!" Naruto said as he pouted.

Kakashi and Naruto finally entered the mall to the 30th floor.

To Be Continued…

Yang: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that I didn't update soon enough but you see I had a lot of things to do where I was unable to finish writing out the chapter.

Ying: All I hear are excuses! Anyway it is alright if you think this chapter is the best. Just tell us what is wrong so we can fix the problem. smile

Yang: Shut up! You try writing a whole chapter yourself man! So don't say anything, all you do is give ideas once in a blue moon, read the chapter over and correct any grammar issues.

Ying: It's better than nothing alright! At least I am helping the readers understand what you write! And I would help you but I don't feel like it so I just leave all the work to you so I can play games. sticking out her tongue

Yang: … evil face is on

Ying: Hey machine lady! I'm not going to fight with you anymore because it is just like talking to a child! I'm out!

Yang: YOU SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE TO TALK! (To herself) Sticking out her damn tongue at me!


	4. Chapter 4 The First Encounter

Ying: Hey, guys I bet you are freaking out with the pairings that I'm going to put in the story…

(Interrupted by Yang)

Yang: I don't want Kakashi be gay…

Ying: No, it's not what you think, its comedy like how you and I discussed remember?

Yang: Really, Oh that's good.

Big Ol' Sis: What the Fuck! What you are you doing, why are you making everybody gay?

Ying: No, no it's not like that! Come over hear whispers and explains to Big Ol' Sis

Big Ol' Sis: Oh ok! So SasuNaru are IT!

Ying: Yea that's what I'm aiming for… the others aren't serious come on.

Big Ol' Sis: Ok reviewers, those relationships are just for comedic relief so don't worry. Only narusasu is serious.

Yang: What! Sasuke's gay. Oh God!

Ying: Please review! I want to know if you want Sasuke to have a rival and if so… who do you want it to be? SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! SUGGESTIONS!

Chapter 4 The First Encounter

At the Mall on the 30th floor; 1:00 p.m.

Both Kakashi and Naruto walked into the mall.

"Do you have any clue what your getting Sakura?" Naruto wondered

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Kakashi said as he went into his thinking position.

"You don't even know what you're getting her! We are gonna be here for hours!"

"Don't rush me! That's why I asked you to help me."

"Well hurry up!"

"Alright… Alright! Let's go here."

Kakashi and Naruto walks over to the bathing suit section of the store . Kakashi's face began to glow in excitement.

"He…Her…Here? You better not be thinking that I'm going to try them out!"

"Aw… come on you're here to help me out right? So try them out, I want to which outfit is the best for her and besides your size is pretty close to hers anyway."

"NO! I did not agree to wearing bathing suits!"

"When did we agree on that? I didn't hear you say that when I asked you to help me. Anyway you don't seem to have a problem of wearing that black dress of yours." Kakashi's face becomes red since he was trying to hold back from bursting out laughing at Naruto's face expression as he said that.

"Shut up!" The blond starts to stomp away from Kakashi but bumps into Sasuke at the section of the store where all the beautiful dresses were on display.

"Gomen, Gomen…" Naruto said repeatedly without looking at who he bumped into as he was bowing quickly. While that was occurring Kakashi walks over to where the incident is located at.

"You can stop that." Sasuke said coldly

Naruto stops to look at who "she" bumped into. Naruto begins to go in horror since "she" sees his rival right before his eyes. (Note: "She" is referring to Naruto since Naruto isn't a real girl of course.)

"Oh shit, I hope he doesn't recognize me." Said Naruto subconsciously.

Sasuke's P.O.V. 

Sasuke seems to have an astonished face on by the first glance of the girl version of Naruto's beauty. Poor Sasuke was speechless all he did was stutter for the first time in his life!

"Uh…Uh…" After a while Sasuke finally snapped out of it and his attitude changed completely in one second. (Note: This is the first time Sasuke have ever seen Naruto in a girl form.)

"Sorry it was me who didn't look … I would like to apologize to you by treating you to lunch tomorrow." Said Sasuke with a small hint of a smile on his face.

In complete horror Naruto thought to himself. "Did he just asked me out! That disgusting and I'm definitely not gay well at least to my knowledge… I got to turn him down." Naruto turns to Sasuke and says "I'm flattered but n…" Interrupted by Kakashi from behind him.

Both Naruto and Kakashi would go in conversation whispering to one another so Sasuke won't over hear something he shouldn't.

"Ahem… Naruto come here I got to tell you something."

Naruto comes closer "What?"

"Naruto, Did you just fart?" said Kakashi with a serious face

"What! Did you call me over to just insult me?"

"No, I just smelled something funny and I thought it was you but anyway what I really called you for is that I strongly believe that you should go out with Sasuke."

"What? Why?... I'm not gay! I would never go out with him even if he's the last person alive!"

"Come on, He wouldn't know you're a guy and besides if you do this I'll give you a coupon that is worth 1 year full of free ramen." Said Kakashi as he flashes them in his eyes.

Naruto's eyes began to sparkle in amazment. "The legendary ramen coupon! I never new it existed! How did you ever get a hold of this?" The blond tries to reach for it.

Kakashi slaps Naruto's hands away. "Nah…ah…ah… you have to go out with Sasuke to get this and besides I'm a guy who knows a guy." Said Kakashi with a small smirk which can be somewhat seen under his mask.

"Damn you! (after a small pause) Fine I'll do it for the ramen."

Naruto turns to Sasuke and replies with a yes.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow at 10:00 in front of this mall." Sasuke said in a cool tone as he walked away from the site not remembering why he was there in the first place.

After a while…

Kakashi and Naruto was still standing at the same spot.

"Why are we still standing here Naruto?"

Naruto just stood there phased by what had just taken place moments ago.

"I'm going to date a guy… I'm going to date a guy…"

In a cheery tone "Oh… come on Naruto. It's not so bad. At least you get a chance to experience something new where people can't cast you a homo.

"What! Why would I want to go out with guys, Sasuke especially?" said Naruto with a disgusted and confused look.

"Calm down Naruto, Don't cause a commotion. You're acting like a girl. Did the blue fairy from Pinocchio grant your true wish?" Kakashi said sarcastically

"Shut up! Let's just go look for you gift, the faster the better!"

"Okay… okay no need to be feisty."

Both Naruto and Kakashi went look for a random gift. During the search Kakashi would always tell Naruto to try on certain dresses, bathing suits and underwear. And every time Naruto would complain while trying it on.

"Hey Naruto try this one on" said Kakashi as he held up a black mini skirt with a white shirt that had the straps hanging on the side."

"Why do you keep picking out these things? I have had it! It's enough that you chose like thousands of clothing choices for me to wear which are just too revealing to even give as a gift for your students. I should just leave now! " Naruto begins to walk away…

"Okay fine wait. I've finally decided." Kakashi said as he grinned under his mask with a feeling of some excitement.

"Finally… hurry up purchasing it we need to get to the training ground soon."

After the purchase…

Kakashi and Naruto leaves the mall.

Naruto: You owe me big time so hand over that coupon that you promised me earlier when I agreed to help you, I have surely earned it for all those things that you made me do! And what did you decide to get her?

Kakashi with a cheery face: Just wait, you'll find out soon… heheheehee… and here your ramen coupon that I promised you earlier.

Naruto retrieves the coupon without even looking at it. "Okay… well anyway you go ahead I need to get the cake for Sakura from my house and I need to change out of this dress. AS you know guys don't wear these kind of things."

"You're not a guy you're actually a pretty little girl in my eyes/"

"What the… you sicko, see you later Michael Jackson."

Naruto begins to go in the opposite direction from Kakashi, heading toward his house while Kakashi heads toward the training ground.

Kakashi finally arrives at the training ground at the same time as Sakura which was in the afternoon.

"Oh hello Sakura, you sure came early."

"Kakashi? You actually came early ! Oh My God!" Sakura said with a surprised face

"Haha… very funny here's your gift anyway try it on!" Kakashi said excitedly

"My first gift!" Sakura opens it in excitement as soon as she opens it in there was a sight of anger and disgust appearing on her face. While on the other hand Kakashi keeps saying "You love it right? Try it on!"

Sakura takes out the gift and it was a tiny pink and red bikini that can barely cover much of her body. Her eyes began to twitch in anger and hits Kakashi on the head yelling "YOU HENTAI BAKA!"

Kakashi 's face practically contacted the Earth's soil immediately after that fatal blow. "Oww…didn't you like the gift?" Kakashi said as he rubbed his elephant sized bump. As pink haired girl was giving Kakashi a lecture, Lee steps into the scene from the dark.

"Sakura my love I have a gift for you…" Lee said as he presented a small box to her.

Hearing Lee's voice made her skin crawl and yet she moved inch by inch to face Lee. Sakura reaches out toward the box and opens it slowly fearing what possible thing Lee would get her.

"Open it, you'll love it!" said Lee reassuringly

When Sakura finally opened it she saw lots of green colors which are pictures of Lee doing various different poses! This made poor Sakura face become green and her stomach turn violently.

"Are you alright, my love?"

"Uhh… yes I…, just excuse me for a moment..." Said Sakura

She ran behind a bush to throw up. Hopefully no one heard her doing what she has done. Soon after she came back to where Lee and Kakashi was located

"Are you sure fine? I'll do anything for you to help you get better!" Said Lee as he went into his determined poses

"Maybe it's your gift that made her sick" Said Kakashi as he sat there looking at one of the pictures which gave him goosebumps

"Is that true my love…"

"No, I fine" said Sakura weakly while her inner Sakura said " Hell Yeah it is! Where is Sasuke!"

After a few moments Naruto finally arrived to the training ground carrying the strawberry cheesecake and a present. Sasuke soon arrived after a few seconds that Naruto came. (Note: It's pretty much saying that they arrived at the same time… lol)

Inner Sakuta: "Sasuke! What great timing my torment it over!"

"Hey Sakura, Sakura- chan here look at what I got you!" Naruto said as he placed the cake down near Kakashi.

Sakura opens the gift… "What the…. Oh how nice a one day free ramen coupon."

"It's the best gift ever right!"

"Uh.. yea sure." Sakura puts the gift away and quickly turns to Sasuke.

"What did you get me Sasuke- kun!" Said Sakura excitedly

Sasuke just sat there on the tree trunk dazed in his own remembering the incident that occurred at the mall earlier. All he did was smiled a bit and suddenly Sakura flushed beet red and fainted.

"Oh no! Sakura are you okay! Your face is red are you sick... What did you did to her you bastard!"

"Oi dobe I didn't do anything. "Sasuke said as he went back into his dazed state.

"SAKURA! Naruto yelled as he felt worried for her. But then again Naruto just doesn't believe what Sasuke told him so the blond and the annoyed Uchiha went into an argument which lead to insults being thrown around.

As they were arguing Lee saw the pink haired girl lying on the ground… "Sakura my love, are you alright! How can both of your team mates just leave a precious flower like you on the ground defenceless? A trampled beauty will not exist for shall you have me to protect you, Sakura!" said Lee in honour as he held her in his arms. Luckily Sakura didn't notice what Lee was doing…

While all this drama was taking place Kakashi crept closer to the strawberry cheesecake Naruto brought. "Oh well guess we're not eating this delicious cake…. I guess I'll take this for my self." Kakashi said as he began to eat it in joy and pleasure even thought the pain in his head didn't subside yet….

To be continued

Srry readers. I wasn't able to update for so long since a lot of things are happening which I need to tend to if I want to be successful in the things I need…. I'm trying my best to finish as much of the fic as possible and please review! I would like to know your opinions. And Elionor I would take your idea about kakanaru. But it would not be the serious kind it's a comedy relationship okay. Thank you for all those who have reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5 The Date

Hello my readers!!! I have finally finished Chapter 5 I hope you like it!! Sorry I took so long…

Chapter 5 The Date

The Next Day… "OMG! I need something to wear for that damn date but I can't wear the same black dress over again since he saw me in them already! And I'm flat broke!" yelled Naruto as he sat on his bed by himself.

The blond just sat there wondering about what he should do. All of a sudden someone came knocking on his door. Naruto went to check who it was.

He quickly opened the door and yelled out loud "Kakashi sensi, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't I allowed to come to see my student go on his first date? Besides, I got you something to wear on your date." Said Kakashi as he walked into Naruto's home

"Oh my lord what a pigsty! You know usually girls like you are supposed to be clean….?" Kakashi stated as he giggled a bit.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!!!"

"Ok. Ok, sure whatever you say Naru-chan."

Once Kakashi said this Naruto was fumed with anger and was ready to bonk his sensi on the head. Before that happen Kakashi threw a bag which contained clothes for Naruto's date.

"Here I got you this for your date, don't be angry know…"

Naruto looked at Kakashi than looked in the bag wondering what he got him. As Naruto took the gift out the bag he saw white bunny ears. This made the blond confused, so as soon as he looked at the rest of the wardrobe it was a white bunny costume like those playboy bunnies.

"What the hell is this I'm not wearing this to my date!"

"Awwww why not? It's the best outfit ever and I worked hard to find something nice for you and this is how you treat it. Fine I'm leaving!" said Kakasjhi as he placed a disappointed look on is face but on the inside he is really laughing his ass off at Naruto's predicament.

"You bastard liar!" Naruto yelled as he went quickly toward Kakashi's pocket and took his wallet without him noticing as a little revenge. Once Kakashi left out of site Naruto had a grin on his face." Time for damage control

15 minutes later in front of the mall.

Naruto finally arrived. "Hmph you sure dressing a bit fancy for today" said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto's thoughts: "This damn Baka! Why me of all people to have to bump into this guy! It's not like I know what to wear for some date with a dude! I rather be with Sakura-chan T-T."

"Oh, well I just wanted to look nice for you" said Naruto.

"That's cute, ok let's get going then"

In Naruto's mind "Cute, Cute he says!" with a disgusted and surprised reaction

As Naruto and Sasuke walked Naruto had randomly burst out saying that he wants ramen and to go to the famous Ichiraku Ramen Shop to get rid of the long awkward pause. Sasuke was surprised by his randomness but he chuckled a bit and said "Ok let's get going then."

In the shadows was Kakashi following them overseeing Naruto's date overjoyed by Naruto's misery.

"Well Naruto sure out did himself for dressing like that just on the first date." Kakashi said to himself as he chuckled

At the Ichiraku Ramen Store

"Before we order I would like to know the name of the girl I'm treating" Sasuke said coolly

"huh…..uh um I'm uh called um………Natsume!" said Naruto nervously

"Natsume is it….your name has a nice ring to it."

"Well thanks….(a short pause) ok then I would like to order the special!"

Sasuke then ordered the food they wanted.

After eating

Both Naruto and Sasuke began walking around and for some odd reason they were window shopping….Oo

While Nauto was looking at the glass window he noticed on side of his breast became flat and one half of his face had short hair.

"Oh, no my chakra is running low…I need to get this date done quickly!" Naruto thought

"Um…..I need to use the bathroom. Can you wait here?"

"Alright."

Before Sasuke turned to look at him Naruto ran away. Naruto ran as fast as he could to get home, along the way he suddenly stepped on something mushy and smelly.

"What the hell? What is this?" Naruto took off his shoe to get a better look.

"OMG! It's POO!!!!!!!!!!!"

While Sasuke was waiting, he realized there wouldn't be any bathrooms nearby and Natsume might get lost. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream, saying "POO"

"What the…? Was that Natsume?" Sasuke started running towards the sound to make sure "Natsume" was alright. As Sasuke got closer and closer to the sound he got hit with a distinct smell. When he looked at the ground he saw a track of poo.

Naruto was up ahead running with the poo on his shoe. He noticed Sasuke's chakra getting closer to him and sped his pace. This made Naruto's transformation revert faster since he was using more chakra. Now, Naruto became a short haired chick with only one boob.

Sasuke became worried since Naruto was running. He thought a madman might be chasing her while holding….poo?

"Damn this persistent bastard…" Naruto said as he was getting caught up by Sasuke.

Naruto finally arrived at his home and quickly tried to change clothes. Soon Sasuke kicked the door down. He searched through the house leaving one door left. Naruto on the other side of the door was in his underwear and the dress ripped up on the ground…

To be continued…


End file.
